


At the End of the Day

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [12]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Musicals, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade gets a little wrapped up in some music.
Series: Fankids Canon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	At the End of the Day

Jade is silently packing up her things, her music playing out loud in the room. Normally she doesn’t dare play songs like these, show tunes, if people could possibly overhear or catch her. Today she figured she could get away with it. No one has walked into the room before.

Jade freezes, in the middle of putting a book in her bag, when she hears the song change and the new song’s solo oboe intro. She stays frozen to listen to the first words.

_“There was a time when men were kind…”_

Jade puts the book in the bag, and she turns toward the middle of the room, her entire face softening. She sings the next line with the recording.

_“When their voices were soft and their words inviting…”_

Jade’s face loses all the tension in it as she sings along. She lets the song guide her emotions, her eyebrows pulling together when the lyrics and the key darkens.

_“But the tigers come at night…”_

Goosebumps rise on her skin. She moves around the room as if she were Fantine herself. She raises her eyes to the ceiling.

_“And still I dream he’ll come to me!”_

Jade can feel the raw emotion and imagines herself as Fantine. Her voice starts to crack.

_“Now life has killed the dream… I dreamed.”_

She bows her head and closes her eyes at the end, metaphorically closing the stage curtains in her mind.

The next song on shuffle is much more upbeat.

_“I love play rehearsal.”_

Jade allows a grin to break across her face. She lets her brain forget about everything but the lyrics.

_“Because it’s the best!”_

She raises her fists in excitement then puts them down and clears her throat, letting her face fall and pretending there is someone else in the room to act cool in front of.

_“Because it is fun…”_

She lets herself pretend to be serious for about a second before letting herself get excited again.

Jade finds herself moving around, even sticking out her arm with the lyrics at one point and going through the scene’s blocking. She lets herself be as goofy as possible.

_“I love play rehearsal!”_

Jade twirls around, a bright smile plastered on her face and her eyes squeeze shut. She opens her eyes once she is turned around and finds Thibault standing at the door, watching her.

It’s such a shock, Jade’s breath hitches in her throat. She loses her balance and trips, landing face-down on the floor. A bright red blush spreads across her face. She slowly looks up at Thibault through her bangs. Well, at least he isn’t laughing at her-

“That last note was flat.”

Jade blinks. Thibault looks dead serious. She feels like curling up into a little ball and dying. Her face turns impossibly redder as she covers her face with her hands. She sits like that for a moment before looking at him through the spaces between her fingers.

“Also, is that how you dance here? Interesting, in France and Spain, we usually don’t finish that grand.”

Jade groans into her hands, letting her head fall back to the floor and Thibault finally cracks a cheeky smile.

“Don’t fuckin’ talk to me right now, oh my god… I hate you so much right now.”

Thibault steps closer to her. “And apparently you love the floor very much.”

Jade covers her head with her arms. “I swear to god Thibault, shut up. Let me die in peace.”

He laughs. “Damn, so dramatic. Just like your performance.”

Jade reluctantly starts to pick herself up off the floor. “Alright, asshole. Start runnin’.” Instead of coming at him though, she walks over to turn the music off.

“Okay, I’m going with Lore. Feel free to join.” The comment is deliberately teasing but Jade’s mind isn’t focused on that. She freezes and looks at him.

“Wait… Lore?”

“Yeah, she has practice. See ya.”

Jade speeds over and gathers her things. “Wait! Let me come! Thibault, wait up!”

Thibault laughs again. “Nooo, but you hate me so muuuuuuch.”

Jade is already slipping her backpack on and jogging to catch up with him. “Thibaaaauuuuult come oooooooon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thibault Landon belongs to @neonbluewaves on tumblr.


End file.
